My Beautiful Angel
by InsaneCrush
Summary: A lazy Alfred is just relaxing one day when all of a sudden a random angel appears! What will happen when secrets and new feelings play out? Rated M for a reason  There is some epic sexy time. Also I don't own Arthur or Alfred, so please don't sue


My Beautiful Angel

A subtle breeze rolled over a green field, flowers and grass swayed in the soft wind. A boy around the age of fifteen lay in that field, the sun shining brightly, his dull blue eyes starred up at that cloudless sky, the gleam of his glasses was subtle. A few small clouds filled that cloudless sky turning it even more beautiful.

''Wow…today could not be more perfect.'' The young male sighed happily. He removed his glasses and set them next to him, stretching he yawned loudly, closing his eyes a smile plastered on his features and soon fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of soft leaves bristling in the breeze. When he awoke the sun had hidden itself in the horizon, the sky now a beautiful purple color. He smiled and watched the stars twinkle, when something caught his eye.

''A falling star…'' He closed those beautiful eyes and softly whispered, ''I wish for love.'' As soon as those words left his lips there was an explosion of light as the ground was attack by whatever had fallen. The boy jumped and pulled his glasses on and ran to where it was. In the middle of the meadow there was a steaming creator of light. Looking around he slid into the creator, in the center was something shielded by dirtied wings. The boy made a reach for it when it jumped up, there standing was a male a head shorter than the boy and his shaggy locks of golden hair hung in his face.

''Stop! Who are you? Where am I?'' The strange new boy questioned. The boy startled by this took a step back and held his hands up.

''I am Alfred F. Jones. You are in the country of America.'' He explained calmly. After examining the male in front of him his heart was beating faster. Intense emerald eyes watched Alfred closely. The boy was dressed in a black skirt that came about mid thigh, giving Alfred perfect view of beautiful legs and chest, golden jewelry wrapped up his arms and legs. And a pair of beautiful wings hung next to him

''May I ask your name?'' Alfred carefully spoke, taking extra care not to invade the strange boys bubble.

''I am Arthur Kirkland, and I'm from the heavens…I am an angel.'' The boy explained. Alfred blinked utterly confused.

''Come with me.'' Alfred motioned for Arthur to fallow him, when the boy made no motion to move he gave a soft reassuring smile. ''Come on, I won't bite…much.'' He chuckled at Arthur's scared expression but the angel ended up fallowing him to a rather large house.

''So big…'' Arthur a rather adorable expression, Alfred smiled and took his hand leading him inside.

''Matthew! You home?'' Alfred called. A boy with long blond hair and deep blue eyes came skipping down the stairs, a polar bear cuddled in his arms.

''Welcome brother! Whose your new friend?'' Matthew asked, his voice sounding barely over a calm whisper. Alfred smiled and held Arthur's hand tighter.

''Arthur, he's an angel.'' Alfred smiled, Matthew blinked then simply thought of it as Alfred's over active imagination and smiled.

''How nice, I'll go make dinner.'' And with that he left into the kitchen. Alfred smiled and led Arthur up the stairs.

''You're filthy, here I'll make a bath for you.'' Alfred smiled and led him to the bathroom where he started to fill the bath with hot water. Arthur watched, than looked at Alfred,

''Thank you…Alfred, you are being so kind to me.'' Arthur smiled his emerald eyes shined with trust; Alfred's cheeks were painted soft rose petal color, his heart pounding in his ears.

'_How could something as trivial as a smile make my heart beat so fast. How could it make me so flustered, I have never felt this way? What is this feeling in my stomach? I should lie down soon I'm getting light headed.'_ After some time Arthur blinked and chuckled.

''Umm Alfred, the bath is about to over flow.'' Alfred jumped and quickly turned the bath off, he chuckled and filled the rest of it with bubbles.

''Arthur, will your wings be okay?'' Alfred asked as he pulled down towels.

''Yes they should be fine, thank you.'' Alfred smiled and set the towels on the closed toilet.

''My room is the last door in the hall, come in once your done, I'll wash your umm…skirt.'' He chuckled. Arthur smiled and untied the skirt letting it fall, thinking nothing of being nude in front of his new friend. Alfred looked at Arthur and nearly fell over in a major nose bleed.

''D-dude!'' Alfred stuttered and shields his eyes.

''What? In Heaven we don't mind being nude in front of new companions. Alfred's face was now redder than a tomato; he grabbed the skirt and hurried out of the room. Shrugging Arthur slid in the steaming hot bath,

XxX

Arthur snuck out of the bath a towel wrapped around his whole body, golden locks covered his face and he tiptoed through the cold house into his friend's room. Alfred had done as he said, and Arthur's skirt was folded in a neat pile. As he dressed himself he took carful note of the room. A single king size bed was up ageist the wall; it had a huge purple fluffy blanket on it, whilst the pillows were black. Wooden horses and other knik-knacks were upon the walls. Though Alfred was nowhere to be found, with a sigh Arthur leaned on an open window and beat his wings fast drying them off. Once dry he pulled them back in and rubbed some loose feather back into place. The white door opened and Alfred walked in with a tray of food.

''Oh Arthur you're out, how was your bath?'' He asked as he set the food down and lay on the bed, patting the side next to him. Arthur smiled and lay next to him.

''Fine, thank you…Hey Alfred I have to ask, why are you being so nice to me?'' Arthur asked as he took a cookie that Alfred had handed him.

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you….'' Alfred hung his head in shame. Cocking his head Arthur held the cookie in his mouth, a murmured: ''How,'' left his lips. With a sigh Alfred looked at him.

''Have you ever wished on a star?'' He asked. Arthur gave a look of thought than nodded continuing to nibble on the cookie. ''Well when I saw you fall I wished for love…hence why I'm being nice to you. B-but I also like you, your super cool!'' He quickly covered. B/linking Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred.

''That's okay, I have to repay you and if love is what you want, than I can give you that.'' Alfred blinked at him.

''Really, you'd do that for me?'' Arthur nodded.

''I haven't been honest…I've known you for a very long time.'' Arthur explained. Alfred blinked, ''Well you see, I'm an angel and all angel's have to protect someone…and I chose you.'' Alfred was speechless. How could this be true? He had never seen this guy, but he knew him for his whole life?

''I-Is that true?'' Arthur nodded. Alfred was silent then smiled, and gave Arthur a real kiss. It took him a moment but Arthur learned to simply copy his movement in the kiss, though was surprised when a tongue invaded his mouth, different from his own, but nonetheless played his tongue with the taller boys. He was pushed down and Alfred climbed atop of him, his knee going between Arthur's legs. Alfred pulled away and kissed down Arthur's neck, electing a rather soft sigh from the other boy.

''Alfred…I'm an angel…I'm supposed to be pure…'' Alfred scoffed.

''I can feel you already getting excited~ I think you want this~'' He teased, making Arthur's face go bright red.

''W-well…M-maybe…'' With a smile Alfred, kissed down his chest, and stuck his pink tongue out, and gently licked one of Arthur's nipples, electing a shiver and moan, from his angel. One of his other hands pinched this other nipple, making Arthur moan louder.

''Al-Alfred…'' He softly called, watching with hazed over eyes as Alfred pulled off both their clothes. Arthur moaned loudly as Alfred licked up his eager cock, than slowly take it into his hot mouth. Arthur nearly squealed and laced his thin fingers though Alfred's messy hair. Alfred purred and bobbed his head, distracting Arthur with all the pleasure, and he slowly slid fingers inside Arthur's tight hole. Arthur let out a small squeal of pleasure and pain. Alfred slowly pushed them in and out. When Arthur let out a loud shout of pleasure, he knew it was time.

''You ready,'' Alfred asked as he positioned himself at Arthur's entrance, with a nod Arthur spread his legs open and soon felt Alfred's rather large cock fill his tight hole. Arthur yelled out in pain. ''I-I won't move I promise…not till you're ready.'' After a while Arthur nodded, and Alfred began to pound into his tight and hot entrance. Arthur yelled in pleasure, as he felt his pureness be pulled from him. Alfred let out soft moans and fucked the tight entrance.

''M-more Alfred~!'' Arthur called out loudly. Alfred pounded in harder and faster. As the time passed Arthur could feel a tight knot form in his stomach. ''A-Al…S-something is happening~'' He called.

''M-me too~!'' Alfred moaned and pumped the angel with his strong thrusts.

''ALFRED!'' Arthur called and soon bucked his hip in pure orgasmic pleasure, his whole body shook. Alfred moaned his new lovers name and came deep in the tight entrance. Alfred simply collapsed on top of Arthur. He panted and held Alfred close, tears of pleasure fell from his deep emerald eyes.

''I love you Arthur.'' Alfred softly whispered as he closed his blue eyes. Arthur grinned and held him tightly.

''I love you Alfred.''


End file.
